


Reality

by Lunarflare14



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hallucinations, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought his hallucinations couldn't get worse then Lucifer. Of course, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

 

“That’s right.” Gabriel just stood by the wall, not moving towards Sam. 

“Where’s Lucifer?” Not that Sam wanted him back. Anyone was better than having the devil stalking your mind. 

“In your head somewhere. Whatever crazy madness you’ve got going on isn’t exactly consistent.” Gabriel watched him. Sam sighed.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just thought I’d take a turn being your friendly neighborhood hallucination for a while.”

Sam knew better though. “Gabriel.”

The archangel looked at him, and Sam was reminded that, under the light banter, bad jokes, and heavy sarcasm, Gabriel was infinite and older than the stars. “I’m sorry.” Sam looked over at Gabriel, he was frowning, his eyes nearly glowing gold with how ancient and powerful he was. “If I could have done it- if it could have been me- I would have taken on my brothers and all of heaven and hell. I wasn’t strong enough.”

Sam shook his head. “Are you just telling me what I want to hear or do you mean it.”

Gabriel smiled. “Both?”

“I almost wish Lucifer was back.”

“Why?”

Sam looked the trickster angel over. He was dressed like he was the last time Sam saw him- like he was the day he died. Sam’s chest tightened and he let out a shaky breath. “Because you’re dead and it’s my fault.”

The fake Gabriel disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers. Sam thought he had run out of tears but apparently that wasn’t the case.


End file.
